custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Show Respect
Let's Show Respect (alos kown as "Respect are Fun" in the U.K.) is a Barney Home Video that It was originally released in November 4, 1997 (the same day as Good Day, Good Night). Plot ﻿Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them. Cast *﻿Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Carlos *Kristen *Jason Songs *﻿Barney Theme Song *Respect *That is What It Means To Be A Friend *The 5 Senses Song *Taking Turns *Colors All Around *I Can Laugh *John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt *If You're Happy and You Know It *Please And Thank You *Laugh With Me! *S-M-I-L-E *Good Manners *Lookin Around My Neighborhood *People Helping Other People *Today We Can Say! *Everyone Is Special *The Friendship Song *Respect (Reprise) *I Love You End Credit Music *﻿Respect Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are: 1997 version 1998 Verson 2004-2009 version Notes *﻿Barney has his 1994 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his 1996 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her 1996 voice and 1996 costume. *The BJ voice is the same from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *Filming for this home video June 23rd 1996. *In "Let's Show Respect", they used the Season 4 version of the Barney Home Video intro, while in "Respect Great Along", the 2004 VHS/DVD re-release used the Season 7 version of the Barney & Friends intro. *The Barney costume used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character was also used in this video. *This video features the Barney clip from Kids For Character, which is used as the first 5 minutes of this video. *The musical arrangements used in this video are also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character, except for I Love You which uses Barney's Big Surprise's version, with Barney's vocals from the Barney Safety version from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons on the first verse and his vocals from the You can Be anything on the second verse, with also the BJ, Baby Bop and kids' vocals from the second verse from Barney's Halloween Party version. *The musical arrangements for "If You're Happy and You Know It" were also used in "Barney's Big Surprise". *The arrangements for the background music used in this video are also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character, while, after the I Love You song, the arrangements for the ending music used in this video are also used in Once Upon a Time. *In the 1997 Lyrick Studios version, the "Lyrick Studios" 1997 logo is also taken from Good Day, Good Night. *The instrumental version of Respect was used as the end credit music, with some verses cut off and just the first and last verses. That same way is the same as the reprise of the song with the vocals. *This is one of some of the 1997 Season 4 home videos to use the 1997 end credit font. *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" to Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Min and Tosha, the sound clip is taken from Barney's Sense-Sational Day, except it was low-pitched to Pitch -1. *BJ comes to the treehouse after the song "Respect". *Shawn wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. *Min wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun and Games. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Barney Live! In New York City. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. *Jason wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. Release Dates ﻿November 4, 1997 (1997 Lyrick Studios versions) April 8, 1999 (1999 Lyrick Studios version) September 27, 2004 (HiT Entertainmet Version) November 1, 2009 (Lionsgates Version) "Barney Let's Show Respect" Previews ﻿1997 Lyrick Studios version Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Intro #Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Good Day,Good Night Preview #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Kids For Character Choice Counts Preview #Barney's Camp wannarunna round Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) 1999 Lyrick Studios version Opening #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) #Barney's What A World We Share Preview (1999) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 5 Version) #Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Big Surprise Preview #Sing & Dance With Barney Preview #Barney in Outer Space Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-1999) 2004 HiT Entertainment Version: Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warining #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment Logo (2001-2002) #Barney Home Video Logo (1996-) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 9 Version) #Respect Great Along Title Card Closing #End Credits #Whoo Hoo: Wiggly Gremlins Preview (2004) #Kipper Puppy Love Preview (2004) #Barney's Colorful World! Preview (2004) #Bob the Builder Snowed Under: Bogglesberg Winter Games Preview (2004) #Angelina Ballerina The Magic Of Dance/The Silver Locket/The Big Performance Preview (2004) #HiT Entertainment Logo (2002-2003) 2009 Lionsgate version: Opening *Lionsgate Warning *Hit Entertainment Logo (2007-2008) *Lionsgate Logo (2005) *Bob The Builder The Live! Show Preview (2004) *Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery Preview (2008) *Barney's Can You Sing That Songs Preview (2005) *Audio Play Clsoing *End Credits *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *Lionsgate Logo (2005) Category:Barney Home Video Category:2nd Era Barney Home Videos Category:Season 4 Videos